


The year of the Reylos [2019]

by iamsithprincess



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, all kinds of stories, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsithprincess/pseuds/iamsithprincess
Summary: 2019 is the year of the Reylos, so to celebrate and also challenge myself, I´ve decided to write a story/ficlet for each day of the year :)I´ll mostly do one-shots but if you´ll like some stories I could make them a little bit longer, but since I´ll definitely be busy (trying to keep my sanity and all with IX coming out...) there may be days I won´t update - but there will be 365 chapters I promise you :)





	1. january 1st

_January 1st_

**_FEAR_ **

__

He has never been more afraid in his life, and he had been afraid a lot of times – ever since he was a toddler, there was this dark presence in the corner of his mind, its tendrils poking on his thoughts, searching for an opportunity to claim him.

For many years, he believed that every Force sensitive being had to deal with such burden, that it was the cost of the power they wielded, until he confronted his mother about it. He knew she wasn´t trained in the ways of the Force, but she was still able to feel its energy. When he confessed about the omnipresent dark aura, her eyes widened, her hands dropping a vase she´d had in her grasp.

That´s when he realized that there was something wrong with him and the darkness inside, that it was something unnatural. He flicked his gaze between the broken vase and his mother´s worried face and that was the moment when the small flame of fear inside him awakened and never extinguished.

 

Another time he was walking on the thin line between fear and anger was the night he had awoken to the sound of a lightsaber being ignited behind his back – and not just any lightsaber – but the one his uncle always carried strapped to his belt, the one with emerald green blade he used to admire as a child whenever Skywalker visited him and his parents.  He had never wanted to be a Jedi, considering himself to be a full-blood space pilot with destiny among the stars, but the design and power of the weapon intrigued him. Was it because he knew it would be once used to end his life?

 

The other time he felt nothing but fear was when Supreme Leader Snoke commanded him to kill his father. He knew he had to obey his orders, no matter the cost, but the moment the kyber crystal powered crimson blade pierced Han Solo´s chest wasn´t an act of hatred, anger, or rage. Just fear in its purest form.

 

There were other multiple occasions when he was afraid, like the time when he took the role of the Supreme Leader and the weight of the galaxy landed on his shoulders, or when he had to end the war, knowing the consequences of such decision.

 

Those were some of his greatest fears, but all of them were fuelled by the Dark Side. Later in his life he recognized a different kind of fear, the one that intertwined with the Light Side.

Starting his relationship with Rey, for example – sometimes he´d argue that at that time he felt more afraid than he´d had when his life was at stake, even though with this move it was as well. Later he admitted that compared to proposing to her and marrying her, it was nothing.

 

But even if he combined all of these fears, good and bad, they couldn´t outmatch the fear he felt when he heard her voice through their bond.

_It´s the time. I – we need you. My water just broke._

 

He had to take a few deep breaths in order to steady his voice as he would speak to his men.

“Change our course towards Coruscant, immediately,” he ordered and stepped closer towards the viewport of his flagship. If only he could do anything to bring himself to her, to them, sooner he would.

“And Captain,” he paused, turning his head to face his subordinate.

“Make sure we´re at the maximum speed. You wouldn´t want to witness my wrath if I missed the birth of my son” he added, his gaze returning to the blue swivel of hyperspace in front of him.

The Captain´s face went pale with shock but as a military officer it only lasted for a few seconds until he contained himself.

“Yes, your Majesty,” he replied and made sure his men on the bridge would execute the Emperor´s order right away.

Meanwhile the Emperor himself stood still by the viewport, the corners of his lips curved in a smile as fear was being replaced by joy with the realization that he´d be with his family in just a few.  

He has been letting fear dominate him for too long, now it was time to let go and shape his own destiny, with his wife by his side and his son in his arms.


	2. January 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starkiller base battle goes in a different direction

“You need a teacher!”

Rey first thought that the words were just an illusion, her mind playing tricks on her weakened state. This duel was far from over and even though she was determined to end it by her victory, she felt her chances getting more and more slim with every second that passed. But then, he made her an offer.

“I can show you the ways of the Force!”

She locked her eyes with his, trying to read any sign from them. Was he being honest or just trying to distract her? If he wanted her dead though, he could just push her off the cliff. Even though she hated to admit it, Rey could feel her legs betraying her as they were slipping closer to the edge.

“If I join you, you´ll have to promise me to do everything to keep Finn alive,” she replied and her thoughts wandered to her friend again. She could never forgive herself if something happened to him. If Ren wanted her to train with him, this was her condition.

Kylo Ren assumed Finn was the traitor he engaged in the battle earlier. A small, almost invisible smile appeared on his lips as he studied the scavenger´s face. This was his way out of it all.

“We now have a deal, _Rey_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear there will also be fun, smut, fluff later on. i was inspired to write this today sooo... :P


	3. January 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the post crait force bonds

The first time he appeared to her after Crait she ignored him. It was still too soon to talk to him and the wounds they both received – and not just the ones in forms of cuts and bruises – were still not healed. To move on from such things would take a lot more time.

The second time the Force decided to bring them together, a month later, they exchanged a few words, but still not able to forgive, forget and move forward the two young people didn´t bring themselves to talk.

One night when she laid in the grass on a small meadow in the centre of a forest, looking up at the stars, she felt a familiar presence.

He sat not too far from her, slouched, his arms leaning from both sides of his left leg while the right rested beneath it. It took him a few moments to realize that their bond was active again. Ben´s eyes found her and studied her face with curiosity.

Rey shivered as the cold wind started blowing with higher intensity. Instinctively she reached out for her jacket only to realize that she was already wearing it.

  
Ben stood up and moments after covered her with a blanket. Once he made sure she would be warm, he laid down next to her, wondering why she was cold in her own bed.

  
“Thank you,” she replied and turned her head to face him. The sky was magnificent, but so were his hazel eyes. She felt drawn to them, as if they were telling her to come closer.

  
“This time I wish you could see my surroundings. It´s beautiful out here, especially the stars,” Rey said and broke off the eye contact to lose her thoughts while admiring the beauty of the various constellations.

  
“I don´t have such a bad view myself,” Ben replied, unsure how she would react to his words.

  
Rey chuckled and decided that the sky got enough of her attention today. She now focused solely on Ben.

  
“What´s there to laugh about?” He asked and brought one of his elbows to support his head so he could look at her from above.

  
“I didn´t know you´d consider the dull colours of the First Order facilities to be a beautiful view,” Rey teased him and watched as his eyebrows frowned in confusion.

  
“I wasn´t talking about my surroundings. I meant you.”

  
And suddenly even the blanket didn´t help to stop her shivers.


	4. january 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has to make a choice

The warmth wrapped around her made her want to stay in the bed even longer, but the Resistance meeting would start in twenty minutes from now and she didn´t want to upset Leia by arriving late again. She had to get up if she wanted to make it in time.

Being a part of the Resistance brought many responsibilities and dangers, but it also had some perks she could only dream of having on Jakku – like a bed with soft mattress.

As she slowly turned around her breath was taken away by the sight that occurred to her.

Ben´s body was sprawled across the mattress, each of his limbs stretched in different directions. One of his arms was wrapped around her chest, just under her breasts, keeping her close to him.

She couldn´t see if he was awake – the black hair covered his face that was pressed into her pillow. To make sure this wasn´t just a dream Rey blinked her eyes. Ben´s body didn´t move an inch not counting his chest that was rising and falling slowly - which meant he was still in a deep sleep.

Her first instinct was to jump out of the bed immediately as she realized that the warmth she felt was his body pressing against hers. But he looked so innocent when he was asleep, she thought, watching him.

One part of her wanted to wake him up so the Force would make him disappear, but the other wanted to curl up against him and continue her sleep in the warm.

As the hand that he had wrapped around her pulled her closer to him, Rey knew what choice would she make.


	5. january 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings like this one were priceless. Of course, they could be better if it was morning for Ben as well, and even better if they were physically at the same place. However, with the war going on the latter was just wishful thinking.
> 
> fluff to brighten your weekend <3

“Rey, come back to bed,” he muttered with his eyes still closed as she lifted the covers and let the cold air in.

“I would love to, but I have to go. Don´t you have some Supreme Leader duties that need to be done anyway?” she asked as she started putting on her robes. He wished that she was taking them off instead, but no matter how hard he focused on keeping them off of her, the Force wouldn´t listen and she´d continue to cover her almost naked body.

It´s been only a few weeks since they started sleeping together when the Force connected them in the middle of their sleeping schedule. For her, it was harder to get out of the bed on time ever since. For him it was harder to focus on anything that wasn´t her.

“It´s past midnight here on my ship. The fleet follows the Coruscant time schedule, so… no.” Ben rubbed his eyes and watched Rey as she started brushing her hair.

“Let me help you,” he offered, gesturing at the hairbrush in her hands. Since he couldn´t have her pressed against him under the covers he wished to touch her in any other way possible.

“You are half asleep, Ben, I don´t think it´s a good idea.” Rey dismissed him and took one of her hair ties off her wrist to complete the bun on the top of her head. Ever since Ahch-To she didn´t bother with the remaining two – there was no need to since her parents were not coming back for her. Even now, with all the time she had to heal the thought made her heart ache.

“That´s not fair – I let you braid my hair when you asked.” Even though he felt offended, Ben pushed himself off the bed to meet Rey who leaned in for a gentle kiss. She cupped his face and brushed her thumbs over his cheeks lightly. After their lips parted, she pressed a soft peck on his forehead.

“I´ll let you do my hair tonight,” Rey said with a smile and caressed his hair in a few strokes. Mornings like this one were priceless. Of course, they could be better if it was morning for Ben as well, and even better if they were physically at the same place. However, with the war going on the latter was just wishful thinking.

“There´s this other thing you promised we´d do tonight,” Ben said and met her eyes with a wide grin on his face.

“We can do both, can´t we?”

“I suppose,” he replied and watched as she distanced herself from the bed, clipping her newly made lightsaber to her belt.

“Have a good night,” Rey said and blew a kiss towards him from a distance. After seconds, the bond faltered and his body vanished. She smiled at the thought that the next time he´d appear it would be the evening and she´d have two promises to fulfill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved writing this one, i hope you enjoy it! <3 kudos & comments are really appreciated :)


	6. january 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finds out the truth about the Skywalker saber.

“Is that-?” Ben curiously watched Rey who was busy gathering parts of what seemed to be a lightsaber. His heart paced faster as he came to realize that the things she had spread on the table were indeed the remnants of a weapon. And not just any random one.

  
“My lightsaber got torn into pieces?!” he basically screamed the question.

  
“You did help with breaking it,” Rey retorted ignoring his silenced fusses and continued with examining the broken pieces, trying to figure out the mechanism of the weapon and find which parts belonged where.

  
“My legacy!” Ben started furiously walking around. He had the urge to smash something – the lightsaber which had been made by his grandfather was now nothing more than a pile of slags in the hands of his enemy.

  
“You´re still holding on! Let go!” she said, referencing to their conversation in the throne room. She even mimicked his gestures with one of her hands reached out before her. Rey´s lips curved in a smile and she continued with her playful teasing.

  
“Don´t you use my words against me!” he snapped back angrily. How dare she toy with him like that, he´d show her what it meant to mess with Kylo Ren.

  
“Let the past die, sweetheart!” Rey chuckled and before he managed to come up with a response, she disappeared from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly inspired by kasiopea-star-wars art :) go check it out!


	7. january 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family prepares for their vacation.  
> (part 1/3)

“Admiral Maxwell only comm me if something important happens, otherwise I wish not to be disturbed,” Ben ordered and stood up from behind his desk in his office. His most trusted officer nodded and saluted him, with a short reply.

“Yes, your Highness.”

The Emperor was almost out of the room when he paused and turned slightly to give his admiral one last command.

“Keep an eye on Hux and his activities for me.” With that, Ben left his office and stormed towards the exit of the building with a smile on his face. He had been looking for this day for so long, ever since Rey proposed the idea of a family vacation on a remote planet.

They have been successfully reigning the galaxy for over a decade now, with no more major conflicts threatening to stop the economical growth of all the sectors within their Empire. Such results came at a price, though. Ben and Rey have been so devoted to making the galaxy blossom that they barely had some alone time, let alone some time to spend with their children. That´s why the idea of vacation was more than welcomed.

As he got outside of the building, Adam, his personal driver was standing beside his speeder, prepared to take him to his residence.

The Emperor dismissed his driver´s offer to take him home and decided he´d walk instead and on his way he´d stop by the market to buy Rey some flowers.

“Go spend some time with your family,” Ben suggested and watched the man´s face lighten up.

“Thank you, sir.”

-x-

“Anyone home?” Ben asked as the main door of the royal family residence opened. He was greeted by silence,  which was highly unusual. The place has always been anything but quiet - generally filled with laughter, baby cries and occasional screams as the twins argued, sometimes accompanied by their dog´s barking.

Ben placed down the bouquet of roses he got for his wife and reached for his lightsaber with concern. Something must have happened.

A few moments later he heard footsteps approaching from the western wing.  All of his worries disappeared when he saw his youngest son running naked towards him with a wide grin on his face, closely followed by Rey who didn´t seem that happy at all.

“Sage, where do you think you´re going you can´t-“ Rey´s voice echoed through the palace as she chased the toddler.

“Dada!” Sage screamed with joy and Ben dropped his hand from his weapon in order to grab his son instead. The young boy didn´t hesitate and threw himself into his father´s arms. Ben lifted him up and placed a gentle kiss on his son´s temple. With his tiny body pressed against his father, the youngest member of the Solo family felt safe from his mother´s fury.

“Benjamin lower him down immediately, don´t reward him for his disobedience!” Rey ordered as she caught up with the young boy. Ben now understood why his men were reluctant to go to battles under Rey´s command. Her authority must have awakened all of their hidden fears.

“Nice to see you too, sweetheart,” he muttered for himself and then fixed his look on his son.

“So what did you do to make mom so angry?”

 “His Highness was supposed to take a bath before his afternoon nap, but ran off the moment I turned around to prepare the towels,” Rey sighed and even though she was a little angry, the sight before her eyes made her soften. Ben was talking to Sage and the boy seemed to be fascinated with every word that left his father´s mouth.

“I wanted to greet you!” the toddler answered and his brown eyes started watering. Why were they mad at him?

“I am not mad at you,” Ben explained and wiped away the single tear falling down Sage´s chubby cheek.

“And neither is mom. She is probably jealous you got to greet me first, champ,” he added, hoping Rey would follow his explanation.

“Really?” the young boy turned to look at his mom who nodded in agreement.

“Now, you should go get that bath and take a nap because I want you to be well rested for our next big mission,” Ben ordered and smiled at the expression Sage had on his face.

“What mission?”

“You´ll help me pilot _The Victory_ when we leave Naboo tonight.”

The toddler gasped in excitement and bobbed his head up and down a few times as a sign of agreement.

“Now go with mom, son,” Ben said and carefully put Sage back at his feet so he could grab Rey´s hand and leave for the bath.

After they left, Ben grabbed the bouquet of roses and headed to the bedroom with an idea in his head.

When everything was set up, all he had to do was light up the candles. It wasn´t even dawn yet and most people in the city were probably heading for lunch, but having Rey all for himself was a rare opportunity and he had to take it. Even though the twins would celebrate 8 years this year, he still wasn´t used to share Rey and her affection with his children.

Once he was comfortable with how things looked, he has gone looking for the only thing missing – Rey.

He felt her presence leave the bathroom, meaning Sage´s bathing session was over and she was preparing him for his afternoon nap.

Ben walked silently towards the western wing where each of the kids had their own chambers. Once he reached it, he peeked into Sage´s room to find Rey kissing his forehead and wishing him a good sleep.

“Sweet dreams, my little ewok, I love you” she whispered and caressed his cheek.

“Thank you mommy. I love you too.” the boy replied and closed his eyes. He had to be rested when his dad said so.

Ben didn´t want to interrupt such intimate moment between mother and son so he waited outside the room for Rey to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash for Emperor & Empress Reylo, add three little royal kids and IM MELTING. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> this is kinda messy bc i wanted to post it asap since i am a little behind the schedule :P


	8. january 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> royal family on vacation, part 2
> 
> THIS CHAPTER EARNS ITS E RATING AS IT CONTAINS GRAPHICAL DESCRIPTION OF SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**_warning: this chapter contains descriptive sex, if it´s not your cup of the tea please skip to the next chapter where the plot continues._ **

“Finally,” Rey sighed as she quietly closed the door on Sage´s room.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ben whispered and placed his hand over Rey´s mouth so she wouldn´t wake up their son by her surprised squeak. Once she realized it was her husband´s voice, the tension between them transformed into lust.

The hand pressed against her lips was quickly replaced by Ben´s mouth as he passionately kissed her, swirling his tongue around hers, earning a small moan from her.

“We should go somewhere else,” Rey suggested when they parted. Ben didn´t say anything but within seconds he brought one of his hands under her knees while the other pressed her upper body closer to him. The way he carried her towards their bedroom reminded him of their first encounter. Oh, how things have changed since then. They have become the Emperor and Empress of a galaxy wide Empire. They have put an end to the war and helped thousands of worlds to rise from the ashes the conflicts caused. They have started a family and raised three children to continue their legacy of peace and balance.

Once they reached the bedroom, Ben helped himself open the door by using the Force. He couldn´t wait for Rey to see what he had prepared for her.

“Ben,” she gasped at the sight in front of her once her eyes landed on the decorated bedroom. The room was lit by candles silently flickering, while the sheets and floor were covered in rose petals in the shapes of a heart.

“We didn´t have much time for ourselves recently and I wanted to make it up to you,” Ben explained and carefully placed her on the bed. She laid on her back looking up to him, her brows furrowed.

“Now? I mean we´re leaving soon, Leeam´s and Luna´s classes end in two hours and Sage is a shallow sleeper-“ Rey babbled and watched as the smile from Ben´s lips faltered. She cursed at herself for being so blunt and quickly added:

“I appreciate it, Ben, I really do, it´s just – I almost forgot what it´s like, to not have my mind on the kids or the galaxy.”

“Then let me show you,” he replied and kissed her once more.

 

They were both hungry for the touches of one another. The layers of clothing between them were a barrier easily removed by Ben´s quick movements.

It only took him a few moments to undress Rey completely  so she could lay naked underneath him.

Starting with her neck he began leaving hot trial of kisses and bites, not wanting to miss any place of her gorgeous body. The soft skin flushed under the pressure of his teeth marking her as his.

"Ben," she moaned as she felt his hot breath in the crook of her neck.

Moving his right hand down he stopped to cup her breast. His thumb gently brushed over her nipple until it hardened under his touch.

“I missed it so much, Rey,” Ben whispered as his lips hovered over her chest.

Rey buried her fingers in his dark hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Their tongues met in a passionate kiss. After what felt like ages she could fully enjoy the sensations her husband´s actions awakened in her. She could feel the wetness flooding her crotch and almost as if Ben could read her mind one of his hands reached in between her legs.

“Kriff,” a silent mutter escaped his lips as his fingers dove into her. After teasing her for a while he retracted them, locking their mouth in another exquisite lip-lock.

When they parted, Ben scrambled down between her legs and started licking her nether lips, swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves in her centre, sucking in her juices. Rey's hips bucked and she groaned, closing her eyes only to reopen them with lust in their depth.

"Uhmm," he mumbled as he slipped two fingers into her wetness. Her walls clenched around his long digits as he started thrusting them in and out of her throbbing sex.

"Ben!" Rey cried out.  


He lifted his head slightly, to watch her expression change after he picked up the pace. Rey´s eyes were closed, her swollen lips from previous kissing formed a perfect O shape as moans escaped from the back of her throat.

Ben lowered his head and sucked hard on her clitoris, determined to take her to her peak. Rey´s hips bucked and he held her down with his free hand.   


Rey couldn't believe how good this felt – she had missed it so much and now she was just frantic to have him inside her, all of him, not just his fingers. She felt her body streaking toward completion and she needed the release so bad.

“Ben, I´m gonna… I´m so close, I need you,” she whimpered, her hands were balled up in the bed covers and she was panting heavily, and odd grunting coming from the back of her throat. She tried to keep it down, knowing her son was asleep just a few rooms away.

Her husband didn´t stop with his thrusts until she exploded in a series of tremors that rippled her body with screaming his name in joy.

Ben retracted his fingers and slid his mouth down, pressing it over her entire opening, determined to prolong her orgasm as much as he could. He stuck his tongue out and pushed it into her, then retreated, sucking hard, his mouth covering her opening completely and sucking her juices into his mouth.

   
Ben looked up at Rey, making a show of swallowing slowly and then licking his lips. She whimpered at the sight of it.

Rey lifted herself up on her elbows to watch as her husband got rid of all of his remaining clothes, preparing to take her. He nudged her entrance with the head of his penis and she moaned at the sensation.  
  
"Maker, I love hearing you moan," Ben confessed and climbed on top of her, locking his gaze with hers.

Rey tilted her hips up for better access and he slid inside, slowly but steadily until he was buried as deep as he could. Ben looked at his wife. She was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair sprawled out behind her head. Nipples hard, lips swollen from kissing.

“Ben,” Rey gasped as he started moving inside of her. Her mouth remained open as she endured the sweet torture of him pulling out slowly and then entering her again. The need to feel him all over her rose with every one of his thrusts . Rey reached out and pulled him closer to her, finally feeling his bare chest against her own.

 

“More,” she begged into his ear and tightened her legs against him.

 "What more do you want, Rey?" he taunted her, penetrating her with agonizing slowness. 

“Ben…” she lifted herself off of the bed, meeting one of his thrusts.  

“Say it Rey, say it,” he replied and looked her in the eyes as he picked up his pace a little. 

“Yes – I,”  Ben pulled out of her and then entered again, burying himself in her wetness completely. 

“I want you to take me hard,” she whispered and closed her eyes as she felt his immediate response. He captured her mouth with his and started pounding into her. She gripped his back and slid her hands down to try and push him in deeper. This was what she wanted.  Him deep inside her on every stroke.  Taking her so hard she could barely think, let alone speak.  She cried out wordlessly with each thrust. 

"Rey!" Ben groaned as her walls clenched and unclenched around his length.  

“Kriff,” he cursed as he felt his climax approaching. He wanted to last longer but the way her body reacted to his gave him no choice. Speeding up his pace he slammed into her until he found his release in her warmth.  His body jerked a few times and he groaned as he lay on top of Rey again. 

“I missed that,” Rey chuckled as Ben lifted off of her to lay beside her on the bed. She turned to face him, running her hand through his hair as she caressed it gently. 

“Me too,” he replied and pressed a soft kiss on Rey´s forehead. 

“We have some time left before I need to pick up Luna and Leeam from the academy and Sage is still asleep,” Ben said as he placed his hand on his wife´s arm. 

“What are you suggesting?” Rey asked with a smile on her face. 

“That we make the most of it,” he replied and pulled her closer towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter of all the stories...and it´s smut. i love that. xd. i hope you do as well. your feedback means a lot so if you liked the chapter, please leave a comment below!


	9. january 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> royal family on vacation part 3

“Press this button, Sage,” Ben instructed and pointed at the ship´s panel. His son nodded obeyed his father. He felt extremely excited to be helping his dad pilot the ship so he did everything he was told to do.

“Are you ready?” Ben asked and turned around in his pilot seat to watch as his seven year olds struggled with safety belts. With one swift movement of his hand he used the Force to strap them in and once they were all set they nodded, thrilled to leave Naboo behind and enjoy the holidays.

Ben then he turned to Rey who sat in the pilot seat, mentally ticking off the list of things she was supposed to do before their departure. It seemed she didn´t forget anything and if she did, it wasn´t important at all.

“Let´s go!” Sage wheezed and Ben looked down at the toddler who sat in his lap. His tiny body was whirling with excitement to see the blue swivel of hyperspace from the pilot´s view. That was something they both had in common.

“Rey?”

At the mention of her name she turned her head towards her husband and her lips formed a smile. They were going to spend a week together as a family – without having to worry about anything related to their work. She was more than ready.

“As Sage said. Let´s go,” she replied and together with Ben they pulled the lever that blasted their ship into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s it! I hope you enjoyed the ride, because I did! There´s a huge possibility that I will bring this lovely family back for more stories <3 let me know what you think about that!


	10. january 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new jedi, part 1/2  
> Ben Solo gets a new padawan.

“What?“ Ben Solo clenched his fists well hidden under the Jedi robes. This was not fair.

”You heard me, Ben. I can´t grant you the rank of a Jedi Master due to your behavior in the recent months.“ Luke Skywalker spoke quietly, avoiding the eye-contact with his nephew. His grey hair was settled on his shoulders as he stood motionlessly near the window of his office.

Ben was boiling with rage. He was doing his best to pass all of the trials, spending unhealthy amount of time in the library and the meditation rooms, barely leaving the Jedi Temple on Myrkr and what did he gain from it?

Carefully re-thinking his next words, the young Jedi Knight started pacing around the room, deciding whether to voice his thoughts loudly or just forget everything and accept defeat. He was about to speak when his uncle interrupted him.

“There is one possible solution,” Luke spoke before Ben could say anything.

“What is it,” he growled. Realizing how harsh it sounded, the young Jedi bowed his head as a sign of respect and added a humble “Master?” At the end of his question.

“We have accepted a new student to the Academy.”

“Master Luke, I´ll do everything but babysit a child,” Ben said and ran his hand through his hair, biting his lip nervously.

“She is special, Ben. We can´t assign her to the group of younglings. Her potential is far greater than any of theirs, but she has never been trained in her life. She needs to be tutored separately from the other students.”

As Luke spoke, his nephew listened to every word the wise Jedi Master said. Nobody was ever trained separately from the other group. Nobody but him, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker. Ben suddenly didn´t feel like declining the offer to accept a padawan. This new girl could be his possible equal he was looking for his whole life.

“There is another reason why she can´t be with the group of younglings,” Luke said and Ben carefully listened. Why so? Was she handicapped?

“She is approximately ten years older than the oldest one in the group.”

Doing his calculations Ben quickly realized she was around seventeen years old now. If anything, it meant she was almost an adult and he could treat her as one, not having to worry about her being too clingy and childish.

“If she passes her Knight Trials in four years from now on, you´ll be granted the rank of a Jedi Master,” Luke stated and stood up from his chair, offering Ben a document where he´d sign up for accepting the new girl as his padawan.

The young Jedi glanced at the paper and sighed. Was the title of a Master worth it? Biting his lip, he decided he´d do it. This was the only way to surpass the family legacy and he´d finally be able to live up to the expectations of his parents.

“When do we start?” Ben asked, handing Luke back the paper with his scribbled signature.

“You can go see her in the meditation chamber now. I told her you´d meet her at 1700.”

The young Jedi frowned. How did his uncle know he´d agree to his proposal?

“You knew I´d accept your offer?”

“I hoped you would,” Luke replied and watched as his nephew walked away from his office. Ben was almost out of there when he remembered he forgot to tell him something.

“Your mother wants you to comm her whenever you´re free,” Luke shouted at him hoping he would not ignore his words.

The young boy nodded and left to meet his new padawan.


	11. january 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new jedi part 2/2

Rey played with the strand of hair that didn´t fit in her buns nervously as she waited for her new master to come in. What would he be like? Since her training would be separate, she had expected him to be very skilled which meant he had to be only a few years younger than Master Skywalker. Assuming, Master Skywalker was around 55 years old, she guessed her new master would be around 45, grey mixing with his natural hair color, wrinkles starting to form on his face. She was excited to learn from someone so experienced and wise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cough from someone looming over her.

Rey quickly stood up and introduced herself.

“I am Rey,” she said and extended her hand to a handsome looking young man who probably stopped by to meditate. It was weird because Master Skywalker said she´d meet her master alone. Growing up all by herself she was terrified of having to perform with audience watching her make mistakes and she didn´t want anyone else to be present when she´d meet her master for the first time.

“Ben. You´re the new student?” the man asked and observed her.

“Yes. I am waiting here for my new Master. Do you know anything about him?” she asked, failing to hide her excitement about meeting him.

“Oh yes, I do,” the man, Ben, replied. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine – there was something about this man that intrigued her. Was he somehow connected to her master? Was he his previous student? There were so many possibilities but he wouldn´t say anything further.

Moments passed between them in silence. Rey glanced at the chrono on the wall. What kind of master was he if he left her waiting alone, with this mysterious guy?

 “Care to share?” she asked, rising her eyebrows with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“Well, people don´t like him that much…but I guess that´s because he always manages to beat them in trials and lightsaber combat,” Ben replied with a a small grin on his face. He seated himself next to Rey and watched as her eyes widened.

“I think they´re just jealous,” she said, already defending him. If he was to teach her, one day she would be as great as him! The thought made her smile but it didn´t last for long since Ben continued talking about her master.

“Or they just don´t like him,” Ben stated.

“I don´t think so. Do _you_ like him?”

The question surprised Ben and he chuckled as he thought of the many ways he could reply to her. He decided to go with a neutral statement.

“Me? I´d rather not answer that.”

“Why not?” Rey was determined to figure out what this Ben knew before going to Luke to tell him her master didn´t show up.

“Well…,” the young Jedi´s voice trailed off.

“He´s me. I am your new Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this concept! <3


	12. january 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Rey is unable to take care of the twins, the Emperor has to take them to one of his meetings.

“Ren is this really necessary?” Hux asked with disgust in his face as he looked at the toddler crawling on the conference table right towards him. He didn´t want to admit it, but the young boy´s presence was rather discomforting for him.

“Yes it is. Empress Rey is now off-planet sealing a deal with the Mid Rim representatives and is unable to take care of the prince and princess,” Ben replied with firm voice, cradling his daughter who has just woken up from her sleep in his arms. He begged the Force that she would not start crying or this meeting would turn out to be a much greater disaster than it already was.

“Don´t be so stern, Hux, I think the prince is very cute.” Commander Vois stated, earning the boy´s attention. He eyed the elderly officer warily and slowly approached him, fuelled by curiosity.

Vois formed a grimace with his face and the subsequent reaction was that the prince started shrieking with joy, his eyes begging for more. The Emperor´s most trusted Commander happily obliged the silent request and continued twisting his face in various expressions.  

A few of the present officers laughed together with the prince as they watched the interaction between the two. Few of them realized that one day the very same person would rule the galaxy.

Meanwhile Ben was grateful that his daughter appeared to be content with her position as it was, pressed tightly to his chest. He pressed a soft peck on her forehead before deciding to speak.

“Let´s get this over with.”

 Ben cleared his throat and asked for updates on the Imperial military. He got no response so he looked over at Hux, who´s attention was glued to the prince, watching his every move.

“Hux! Military reports!” Ben shouted and too late realized he shouldn´t have. The small bundle in his arms bursted out crying and he wondered how could Rey handle situations like these on daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fun to write uwu, i love daddy emperor ben so much :3 i hope you liked reading it as much as i loved writing it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/e rated chapter?  
> finn and rose hear some noises from rey´s bunk and get a little worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of sex in this chapter, just a heads up :P

“Are you sure she´s okay?” Finn asked and looked at Rose. They´ve been hearing weird sounds coming from Rey´s bunk for quite some time and they´ve grown to be a little worried.

“I´ll go talk to her,” the former Stormtrooper volunteered and Rose nodded, continuing her work on the remote she´s been repairing. She wondered what was the girl´s problem – she seemed to have been experiencing it quite often, like once every two nights. At first she felt sympathetic for her but after a few weeks it was straight out irritating. Maybe it weren´t even the sounds that annoyed her, but rather Finn´s constant worries about Rey´s well-being.

She watched him leave and sighed. She liked Rey and considered her a good friend, but this had to stop.

 

“Ben,” she moaned, silencing herself in the pillow as he pressed his length deeper inside of her. His hands were on her hips as she spread out before him on all fours, whimpering with every one of his thrusts.

“Do you like it Rey? Do you like it when the Supreme Leader fucks you hard?” he asked and continued slamming into her, feeling she was nearing her climax. They had been together like this so many times that he could tell when she´d reach her peak just by observing her body language. All it took would be a few more thrusts and a few dirty sentences - he learned she loved when he talked to her during their _special_ Force Bonds - and she´d be trembling from the waves of pleasure he caused.

“Yes, kriff, Ben I-“ she closed her eyes, anticipating the much-needed release. She was almost there, almost-

“Rey, are you alright?” Finn´s voice echoed from outside her bunk. Both Rey and Ben froze as they heard him nearing the entrance.

“Yes, I am okay – ah,” she tried to supress a gasp as Ben started to move again slowly. He decided it would be a great opportunity for a little tease.

“You can – go.” Rey told him, holding her breath steadily.

“You don´t sound well, are you sure you don´t want me to come in?” Finn asked, the worry noticeably clear in the question.

“The only person that gets to come in is _me_ ,” Ben growled and grabbed Rey´s hips firmly, determined to finish what he´d started.

“I´m well –“ Rey shouted and didn´t get to continue because more moans were trying to escape her throat.

“I bet you are, sweetheart,” Ben chuckled and lowered to kiss her in the crook of her neck while still slamming into her relentlessly.

“Shut up,” she whispered when she felt his hot breath on her skin.

“You sure? I can help you if you want-“ Finn offered, biting his lip nervously as he paced in a small circle outside of her bunk. Something didn´t feel right. He should go in and make sure she was okay. For all he knew Kylo Ren could be trying to breach her mind from across the galaxy and she could just feel afraid to tell anyone.

“Is it about Kylo Ren?” Finn asked, using the last card he could play.

At the mention of that name the supreme leader paused, his lips forming a smirk. This would get interesting.

“No!” Rey shouted back quickly, but it didn´t sound much convincing even to her.

“Is he bothering you via the Force?”

“Is he?” Ben whispered in her ear, moving his hips in agonizing slowness.

“No!” Rey yelled as an answer to them both.

“Alright. But you´d let me know if he would – if something was going on right? You know I care about you, right peanut?” The despair in Finn´s voice made Rey tear up. He cared so much for her and she was betraying him without a second thought. It didn´t take much time for the tears to release and fall down her cheeks in streams.

As soon as Ben noticed he interrupted his thrusts and brought one of his fingers to wipe the tears away from her face. He then slowly pulled out of her and laid on her bed, pressing her closer to his chest.

“Yes. I would,” she lied and closed her eyes. If only he knew what was really happening – what would he think of her? Would it ruin their friendship? Of course it would – their relationship was based on mutual trust she messed with badly.

“Alright then. Goodnight Rey,” Finn said and left quietly.

After Rey was sure he wouldn´t hear her, she began sobbing out loud, cursing and slamming her fists into Ben´s chest. Why did it have to be so complicated?

“Sunshine look at me,” he spoke softly while still wiping away her tears. Rey ignored him and continued with the silent cusses – she was cursing at everything. Ben, Finn, herself, the war, the Force – all of it.

“Please,” he begged as he once did aboard the Supremacy in the throne room.

She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his.

“Do you regret this?” he gestured at their naked bodies.

“Do you want it to stop?” She was the only person in this Force forsaken galaxy he cared about. Even if it would hurt more than anything in his life, he would be able to stop seeing her – just to make her happy.

“No. I love you,” she confessed and his breathing came to a sudden halt. Did he imagine things or did she just say she loved him?

Completely taken aback by her statement Ben froze at the moment, unable to respond.

“I just wish it wasn´t so damn complicated.”


	14. january 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey can´t believe what she sees

This could not be happening. It wasn´t true – it was impossible!

Rey stared at the medical report she obtained on her check-up. At the very bottom, her eyes were fixed at only one sentence: _pregnancy – positive._

“This must have been a mistake,” she called out at one of the droids and handed it the report. “I have not had the… opportunity. There´s no way I could be pregnant.”

“Our tests are precise. There could not have been a mistake,” the droid replied, studying the medical charts further.

“Even your hormones confirm it. Opportunity or not, you´re expecting a child.”

With that the medical droid walked away, leaving Rey alone in one of the smaller rooms of the medbay.

She had no doubt the child was Ben´s – but Rey still couldn´t understand how it could have happened. Did the Force Bond have something to do with it? Because they haven´t been on the same planet since Crait, their only encounters being via the connection they shared.

A sigh escaped Rey´s lips as one hand hovered above her abdomen. This was not the optional time to have a child, especially with the conflict growing between the First Order and the Resistance, even more so with its parents fighting on the opposing sides of it.

No matter what happened though, she would look after it and give it the love she never knew, Rey promised herself and smiled, excited to meet her son or daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trashhh sorry


	15. january 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anger. 1/2

”No!” she screamed and reached out, but it was too late. Poe Dameron fired the torpedo and all Rey could do was watch as the TIE Silencer became a huge ball of fire crashing down towards the planet´s surface, being pulled in by its gravity well.

Without giving it a second thought she adjusted her X-Wing´s course to chase after it. She felt the boiling rage inside of her rise with every second that she spent watching Ben´s fighter fall to pieces.

“Dameron why did you do it? You knew I had already disabled his cannons! He was unarmed!” Rey screamed into the comms and felt the connection to Ben falter. He fell unconscious and it was only a matter of time till all that was left of him would be the hole inside her heart, the place where the bond resided ever since it came to life.

Poe had answered to her question but Rey ignored it and disabled her transmitter, beginning her landing sequence. The ship´s computer calculated the estimated diameter of Ben´s crash site and scanned the surface for a good landing spot.

“Don´t leave me, Ben,” she whispered and focused all of her energy on their bond, begging the Force to let him live.

When she ran towards the disintegrated TIE Silencer, her sight was blurred by the huge amount of smoke from the engine fire. The heat didn´t bother her – she grew up on Jakku, such things could not be a problem for her.

After a few moments she spent looking for him, Rey noticed his limp body laying on the grass meters away from the starfighter.

“Ben!” she shouted but got no response. Even though she was running towards him as fast as she could, it still felt as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Fear surrounded her from everywhere she looked, voices echoing throughout her mind with every step she took.

 

_“I won´t lose you Padmé.”_

_“Fear of loss opens a path to the dark side.”_

_“Let go of everything you fear to lose.”_

_“It seems in your anger…you killed her.”_

_“Don´t be afraid, I feel it too.”_

 

“Ben,” she whispered once she reached him, quickly starting with the first aid.

“R2 we need a pick up, now!” Rey commanded the astromech as she entered the healing trance and focused on Ben´s life signature, trying to surround it with as much energy as she could because she felt him slipping away.

“Stay with me Ben,” she whispered and pressed her forehead against his.


	16. january 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more anger. 2/2

“We can´t save him he´s… Kylo Ren,” one of the medics said as his look hovered over the almost lifeless body.

“He´s almost dead! How can he be a threat? He´s a human being, just like you! He deserves to live just like any of us!” Rey begged and couldn´t understand how could be the Resistance so ignorant towards someone in need. She was losing hope and started blaming herself for what had happened. Had she joined him on the Supremacy, this could be avoided. She could help him form a new order where the old ways wouldn´t matter. Not for the first time Rey cursed at herself being so naïve that the Resistance were any better than the First Order.

Maybe they were, she admitted once she let go of the rage that took control of her thoughts for a while. But if they were better, why didn´t they act like it?

“He is a murderer, _the Jedi Killer_.” The man scoffed and eyed Rey´s weapon. Why was she so desperate to help someone who was responsible for the destruction of the order she served?  


“Under his command, hundreds of villages have been burned down, the villagers slaughtered and I refuse to help someone like him. I am sorry ma´am.”

“No. I am,” she retorted and ignited her lightsaber, watching the blue blade pierce the medic´s chest. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the cold of the metal hilt being pressed into his body.

“You´re no better than him. If he dies, you´re a murderer just like him.”

The man who dared to oppose the Jedi fell to the floor.

“If you don´t want to end like him, make sure he,” Rey gestured at the Supreme Leader.   
“lives,” she added and helped the medical droids load him on a wheeled bed.

Rey´s anger passed like a fleeting shadow. Looking at the medic´s body, she felt terrified. What has she done? How could she be letting anger take control?

_“I will do anything to keep you safe, Padmé. Anything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark side tempting rey - what a concept.


	17. january 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history repeats itself

“Why do they keep following us into the asteroid field?” Finn yelled, entering the Falcon´s cockpit with a confused face.

“I hoped they wouldn´t,” Rey sighed and turned to Chewie.

“You need to help Rose get the hyperdrive online again. Finn, I need you on the cannons, now!”

Not daring to disobey the young Jedi, both Finn and Chewbacca exited the Falcon´s cockpit to help her loose a squadron of TIEs that´s been trailing them.

 

“Supreme Leader, your fighter is ready, the destroyers have cleared the path for your squadron to follow the enemy and the pilots will be flight-ready in five minutes.”

“Very well,” Ben replied and watched the scenario before him through the giant viewport on the bridge. An YT model freighter was spiralling and outmanoeuvring giant rocks that stood in its way.

The Falcon might have survived it during the times of the Empire, but choosing the asteroid field as a cover now was a foolish idea, Ben thought and wondered whether it was Chewbacca´s idea to enter it, or…hers.

At the thought of Rey Ben gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, still hurt from her betrayal on Crait. She would soon learn how big mistake she´s made. He turned on his heel, storming away from the bridge to reach the closest hangar where his TIE Silencer awaited him. Once he was out there, he´d show her who has the high ground.

 

Once she was alone in the cockpit, she closed her eyes and let the Force guide her hands, knowing it would warn her when she´d have to pull the controls and when to push. With so much energy gathered around her the Force suddenly decided to do the worst thing it could at the moment. It opened the bond.

Rey jumped up from her seat as soon as she saw Ben standing in the cockpit, watching her silently.

“Surrender.”

His voice echoed through their link as if he was half across the galaxy from her when in reality he could be within her reach in a few moments.

Rey didn´t bother with reacting to his offer and silently begged the Force to make him disappear. Did it always have to connect them at the most inappropriate moments? Remembering that one time on Ahch-To, when he appeared without his shirt on, the young girl lost her focus and didn´t have time to brace for the inevitable impact with one of the asteroids.

The moment it collided with the Falcon Rey lost her balance and found herself being wrapped with Ben´s arms.

“Let go,” she murmured angrily and tried to free herself from his grasp.

“Don´t get excited,” he retorted sarcastically but didn´t let her slip away from him.

“Being held by you isn´t quite enough to get me excited.”

“I am sorry, sweetheart, we don´t have time for anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dropping this hanleia themed fic without proofreading cause i am a few days behind yeet


	18. january 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly crack inspired by an incorrect quote on twitter

“Ha! I knew it! You two are having sex!”

Hux bursted into their room without knocking, pleased that he´d catch them red handed and they´d not be able to deny it anymore.

Once the excitement of finally figuring out the truth faded, the ginger´s jaw dropped.

Rey has been practising with her staff in the middle of the room while Ben sat behind the table with a calligraphy pen in his hand. The sudden noise interrupted Rey´s quick paced movements and she paused her training, her gaze flicking between the two men.

“Oh we are?” Ben asked and turned on his chair.

“Why didn´t you tell me? I would have put my calligraphy set down!”


	19. january 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rey gets caught sneaking out of the resistance base

She was so used to sneaking out of the base unnoticed that she didn´t find it weird anymore. It was her only way to keep her secret – their secret a secret. If either of their sides found out about their relationship, things could end up pretty badly for both of them.

That´s why Rey knew the camp like the back of her hand – she had memorized every single building, alley, tent and troop placement. To be able to see Ben without getting interrupted she had to. Many times it saved their asses from a lot of trouble.

However, some of her friends started acting up lately, as if they were suspecting something. She had been more cautious ever since, and thanks the Maker she was, because she could clearly feel a presence following her as she silently crept across the outskirts of the Resistance base.

Her hand travelled down her thigh to reach for her lightsaber only to remember she left it back at her bunk. Cussing under her breath silently, Rey pressed herself against the wall of the nearest corner, hoping that whoever followed her would give up and leave.

“You can come out Rey, I know you´re in there,” she heard a voice say and the young Jedi´s face went pale as she realized who it belonged to.

“General?”

“What are you doing out here, tip-toeing through the base like a ghost in the middle of the night?” Leia came closer, keeping the eye contact with Rey as she did.

“Uh- I-“ Rey knew she could not lie. The General would sense it. However, she could not tell the truth either. How would she explain that she was doing it to make out with her son in one of the empty tents?

“You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to, I was just curious.”

Leia´s lips formed a smile at the sight of Rey´s relief.

“Good night, Rey,” she said and turned herself to walk away, probably – most likely - to her own quarters.

“Tell Ben I miss him when you see him,” Leia added before she left. Rey just stood there, speechless.

_She knows._

Her heart started pounding as if her life was at stake (it may as well have been), blood rushing to her cheeks with every breath she took, the heartbeat echoing in her ears.

How? How did Leia find out?

_You´re in love. It´s obvious._


	20. january 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take me home

She could not believe it. After what had happened on Starkiller base and after what Master Luke had said, she thought that maybe her Force vision was just her mind playing tricks on her when she was vulnerable, that it was showing her what she wanted to see. 

Yes, she hoped that he would accept her offer to join the Resistance, but a part of her was still worried that it would never happen.

 

“Take me home.”

 

Rey´s lips parted in a wide smile as she threw herself in his arms.


	21. jan 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promises

“Rey I would do anything for you,” he stated and brought her fingertips up to his lips, kissing them gently, one by one.

“Really?” she asked, watching his lips being pressed to the tops of her fingers.

He nodded.

“Tell me my hair is better than yours, then,” Rey said with a wide grin on her face.

Ben Solo shot her a deadly glare.

“Almost anything,” he corrected himself.


	22. january 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forbidden fruit is what tastes the best

Prince Ben Solo was allowed to do almost anything his heart desired, actually everything but befriending and falling in love with someone from the Jakku kingdom.

Everything changed when he met Rey Kenobi – and he didn´t know whether it was for the worse or for the better.


	23. january 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otp imagine

“I love the way you crunch your nose when you laugh.”

“I don´t do that?!”

“You do. And it´s extremely adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is lame but im so behind schedule and just uewhfjwfwjfj sorry folks


	24. january 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben solo does magic in bed

“When you said you´d be doing magic in bed I wasn´t expecting this,” Rey said and frowned her eyebrows, although her lips had already formed a smile.

Ben turned towards her, picking up a card with the heart symbol on it.

“Is this your card?”

Rey bursted out in laughter without having a chance to reply to his question.


	25. january 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this doesnt even have a plot lol sorry

“We´re lost and running out of fuel, how can you not be angry?” Rey asked and pulled the thick blanket closer to her chest.

It was fascinating her how Ben Solo, formerly Kylo Ren could be so calm in a situation like this when his rage, often caused by mere casualties was one of his most famous traits not just among the Resistance galaxy as whole.

“When I fix the navi-computer we´ll be alright, just have a little faith in me,” Ben grumbled from behind her and continued untangling various wires of the Falcon´s main computer, just so he could find what needed to be fixed.

Their first mission for the Resistance that they were sent on together could not have gotten worse. Not did they just lost their contact within the First Order, they´ve also sustained enormous amount of damage during their daring escape.

 They´ve jumped to lightspeed not knowing where they´d end up and their fuel supplies were running out with every second.

To save the energy they had to shut down every system except for the ones that kept them and the Falcon alive.

One of the victims of their mission was the heating system – the one thing they took for granted until it was taken away from them.

“I´ve spent my childhood on this ship, if anyone can fix it, it´s me,” Ben started with determination.

“I hope you´re right,” Rey sighed.

Her mood brightened when she saw the small cloud that formed in front of her mouth.

Hope was leaving her as fast as the temperature in the cockpit dropped with every moment that´s passed.

To regain her strength she stood up and walked over to Ben.

Her arms pulled him into her embrace, her body accepting the sudden warmth that flooded her.

“I can´t do much repairing when you – “ he was interrupted by a sudden kiss that sealed his lips. Her cold hands, too cold for his liking, were pressed by the sides of his cheeks, brushing them softly with their thumbs.

“Then again I guess it can wait a little longer,” Ben stated once they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for this trash but i wanted to post smth
> 
> i hate this chapter so much its ugly ugh


	26. january 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short ficlet

Ben watched as Rey and their children fell asleep on the giant bed. The corners of his lips curved in a smile as he realized they were the home he´s been looking for his whole life.


	27. january 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emperor/assassin au - this has been fun to write so expect more in the future! :)

“Your Majesty, the Scavenger has returned from her last mission.”

Kylo Ren grabbed his commlink to tell the guards they could let her in.

Moments after, the silhouette of his best assassin appeared in the doorframe of his throne room.

“Poe Dameron is dead,” she reported as she bowed on her knees. She´d tell him about how she managed to cut the General´s throat while the rest of the Resistance watched later. Now she only wanted one thing.

“Proving once again that you´re the best, Rey, aren´t you?” Emperor Ren asked, gesturing that she could rise up to stand by his side.

“You shall have your reward,” he whispered as she walked towards him.


	28. january 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream

“I´ll come back for you sweetheart.”

Rey jolted awake as she could finally match the mysterious voice she´s been hearing since childhood to a familiar face – the face of her enemy.


	29. january 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> role switch au

The door banged loudly as someone entered his room.

“Solo, get your lazy ass of the bed, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Quiet Dameron,” the sleepy figure of Ben Solo mumbled through the pillow and pulled the covers over his head.

“You don´t want to disturb me any further,” he added, together with a slight hand gesture aimed at his friend. Even though he knew Poe was immune to his Force suggestions the young Jedi had to at least try.

“I am serious Ben, you need to get up now. They have finally figured where Snoke´s apprentice is.”

No more words were needed and suddenly Ben felt filled with energy as he jumped out from the bed.

He´d finally get to avenge the death of his father and strike the mysterious woman with three buns down.


End file.
